


【盾冬】殺手沒有時差

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】連載故事 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10426191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 「假特工真殺手」、「雙失憶」、「但是忘記你多少次都會重新愛上你」的故事





	

別稱海薩布爾的美利堅執法總局東大樓位在紐約市的東區，一年365天都是燈火通明，總有留守的特務在大樓裡的某一層樓挑燈夜戰。雖然即使如此，深夜時分大樓總也是安靜的，這一晚卻有些不同。

 

「快！請冬兵出動！！」匆忙的腳步聲在頂樓響起，一整隊約十人在走廊上奔跑著，領頭那人來到最後一間房門前時卻有些遲疑的停了下來，低聲問了身側的人：「現在幾點了？」  
「早過了晚上七點了老大，快點敲門！」身著卡其色polo衫的黑人男子翻了個白眼，推開猶豫不決的搭檔，伸手按了大門右側的電鈴。

 

在整座東大樓之中，頂樓是閒人勿進的機密樓層，和其他樓層的裝潢也大相逕庭。相較於其他樓層標準的辦公室設計，頂樓的電梯打開後是一個長長的走廊，兩旁是深色壁紙覆蓋的牆壁，無論白天還是黑夜，進入走廊後都是一片漆黑，走到底後，一扇精緻的防彈大門赫然矗立，門上以雕花的字體寫著：「L384」。

韓德爾的皇家煙火HWV351快版迅速響徹走廊，少數幾個曾經在錯誤的時間按下這電鈴的小隊成員忍不住打了個顫，沒幾分鐘，音樂聲停止了。  
小隊所有成員立刻側身到一一旁，大門吱呀一聲被拉開，全副武裝的男子戴著面具大踏步而出，其他人快步跟上，喀喀的腳步聲遠去，沒幾分鐘整層頂樓再度恢復死寂。

 

城市一角的工地現場吵雜不堪，挖土機轟隆隆的聲響，掩蓋住另一端此起彼落的槍聲。一小組人在尚裸露著的鋼筋水泥間迅速穿梭，一邊閃躲著在空中飛舞的子彈，一邊奮力朝目標前進。

 

「Captain，目標已經逼近大門了。」帶著靛藍色面罩的金髮男子耳側的小型對講機中傳來急促的聲音，金髮男子點點頭，步伐從快走轉為小跑，和大門的距離快速拉近：『我看到他了。』

眼見著金髮男子已經逼近目標，身邊的保鑣都已被解決的目標本應是唾手可得的時候，男子的速度卻慢了下來。在較高樓層掌控全場的嬌小女子從望遠鏡中看見此一景象，悚然一驚：「Adam，現在幾點了？」  
「晚上七點五十七分。」身旁的捲髮男子如實報告，嬌小女子暗咒一聲：「該死，Soldier還沒到嗎？」

女子語音方落，一聲槍響，正全力狂奔的目標男子突然向前趴倒，按著自己小腿上汩汩流出鮮血的傷口大聲哀號，金髮男子喘著氣用盡力氣朝他一撲，將他手臂往後一扭，順利制伏了目標。

「Soldier到了！」嬌小女子的語氣沒有一點遲疑，她從窗邊離開，動作俐落的收拾起一地的跟監設備：「快撤！」  
「為什麼要這麼急？目標已經入手了啊？」Adam疑惑的問。  
「你是新手對吧？那我告訴你『海薩布爾守則』第七條，」嬌小女子邊說邊動作，沒兩下地面上的工具已經全部被她裝入袋中：「別讓Captain和Solider碰面。」

 

「你得讓他們合作，Pierce。」海薩布爾中央大樓的十樓，綠髮女子站在西裝男子的背後說，聲音中甚至還帶著一絲笑意。  
「Captain和Soldier不能見面，Leona，你是最清楚這件事的人。」西裝男子咬著牙拒絕。  
「當然，我當然知道，但正因我知道，我才不懂你為何害怕他們見面。」綠髮女子悠哉地說，手裏玩弄著她自己胸前的寶石項鍊：「他們不認得彼此，什麼也不記得，更何況他們一天中只有兩個小時是同時清醒的，讓他們合作不過是確保24小時的跟監不會失敗。你要明白，對你而言，海薩布爾只是一個方便行事的外殼，艾步尼西小組才是你渴求的靈魂，你的王牌。你不能失去艾步尼西，否則你自身難保。」

「想想我們已經進行到什麼地步了，Alexander。」綠髮女子換了個更親近的稱呼，緩步走向西裝男子：「別讓計畫破滅。」  
西裝男子深深地呼吸了幾次，猛地轉身瞪向綠髮女子：「你敢保證他們不會想起來？」  
「我從來沒有失手過。」綠髮女子抬起下巴，露出豔麗的笑容。

 

Bucky今天心情倒還不錯，他睡了一整個白天，在時針剛過七點時醒了過來。已經快要下山的太陽讓他頗為愉悅，哼著歌吃完了晚餐，客廳的螢幕才發出象徵「任務抵達」的叮噹聲。

他一手拿著啃到一半的蘋果，一手點開了螢幕，快速地瀏覽過全文後微微皺起了眉頭。

 

「讓我跟另一個人合作？」


End file.
